This invention relates in general to facial uplifting devices of the type used by people who desire to improve their appearance by eliminating the effects of facial skin which is wrinkled or sagging.
Heretofore facial uplifting devices have been provided for use by individuals to remove lines, wrinkles and sagging in the facial skin. Among the prior art devices is the Batlin U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,443 which issued to the present inventor. In the Batlin patent facial skin is uplifted by adhesive pads secured to connector strips which in turn are attached to a nylon line mounted about the wearer's head. A spring wire retaining clip adjusts tension on the line and is concealed within the wearer's hair. Other skin uplifting devices include the Haagen U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,071 which provides adhesive tabs secured to elastic bands which run through the hair, and the Carlton U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,372 which provides adhesive pads pulled upwardly by cords. The Fausone U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,037 provides pads which are attached through hook and loop fastening strips to a comb within the hairpiece. The Erman U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,952 provides a plurality of adhesive pads attached through elastic lines to a plate within the hair. The Brown U.S. Pat. No. 2,896,613 provides adhesives pads which are attached through elastic tension members which in turn are connected to a comb within the hair.
Prior art facial uplifting devices of the type described have a number of disadvantages and drawbacks. When in use, the prior art devices are difficult to conceal from view, which is cosmetically objectionable. Another problem in the prior art devices is that the skin underlying and adjacent the adhesive pads tends to wrinkle when the wearer's face moves, such as when speaking, laughing or smiling. Yet another problem is that the distribution of uplifting force is not uniform across the adhesive pads, with the result that the underlying skin is not uniformly pulled upwardly. The prior devices can also be uncomfortable, especially when the wearer's face moves as when speaking, laughing or smiling.